


Just for two days, be my one, be my all

by Merakicats



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, And in denial, Beach Volleyball, Best Friends, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Day At The Beach, Double Date, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, I Ship It, Late at Night, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Mentioned Kang Taehyun, Shy Huening Kai, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Huening Kai, it's a little frustrating ngl, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakicats/pseuds/Merakicats
Summary: Because fake dating between best friends is fine, right?-In which Soobin's aunt is pushy, he's desperate for her to stop setting him up on blind days and blurts the first thing that comes to mind."I'm already dating Hueningkai."Oops?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Just for two days, be my one, be my all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps, I have returned. Right, so I really like this one. Though it does feel a bit rushed. I'm terrible at focusing for long periods of time and so couldn't force myself to write more in detail but well I think it turned out pretty good despite this. 
> 
> Online classes killing anyone else? No? 
> 
> *Sigh* I also miss my friends so next fanfic is definitely angst. Maybe Soulmate AU?
> 
> Anyways! Hope you like it :)
> 
> Also, follow me on twitter (@Hueninking) if you have any ideas/prompts you'd like me to do.

"When are they getting here?" Soobin brushes his fingers through Kai's jet-black bangs, a resonating humming sound vibrating from his throat. 

"Soobinie," Kai whines, pushing the elder's hands away hastily, cheeks flaming.

"What?"

"What if they come in and see us like that? What will they think?"

Soobin runs his tongue over his lips and pauses, head tilted to study Kai's features of mild distress. 

"Then they'll just realize you're a baby that needs taking care of."

"Hyung!" 

Soobin's cackle bounces through the walls, arm clutching his stomach in a failed attempt to control himself. 

"Sorry couldn't help it."

Kai pouts, pointedly turning his head to the TV and crossing his arms. 

"Awww don't be like that, come on baby," Soobin reaches to ruffle his hair, but Kai huffs, head leaning away "what if....I...buy you a gallon of mint choco to compensate?"

The younger's eyes open like saucers, turning to Soobin who snickers at having won him over so effortlessly. 

"Really?" Kai eagerly asks, innocent doe eyes twinkling with the infinity of the cosmos in them and Soobin feels himself soften in an instant. 

"Of course." He whispers because what else could he do? He'd never say no to Kai. It was physically impossible for him to do so. Kai's lips slip into a megawatt grin, arms circling around the elder's waist, draping his body over him. Soobin's thoughts melt away, can't concentrate on anything but hugging the boy back. 

"Thank you." He buries his face deeply into Soobin's chest, inhaling the sweet fruity aroma the clings to the shirt. 

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always smell like fruits?"

"Oh. I'm not sure...? I think it's the candle in the office. My cubicle is the closest."

"Oh."

Soobin's eyes shift downwards to meet Kai's earnest gaze, and the corners of his mouth pull unwillingly. 

"Do you like it?" His voice takes on a gentle undertone unintentionally. 

He couldn't help but admire the way Kai's previously decreasing flush flares back up with vividness at the soft inquisition. 

"Y-yes." 

Soobin coos at his adorableness. Teasing the younger for his shyness and relishing the way he hides from him by nuzzling his chest further. He cracks a chuckle, fingers tangling into the younger's hair, feeling the way his muscles relax. The door opens not a second later, and two sets of eyes catch them red-handed. 

"What's going on here?"

Soobin scrambles into a bow, letting go of a confused Hyuka and stuttering through a string of apologies. 

"Oh, dear, it's fine. I know how close you two are," The short (1.49 fam ((but same))) woman dismisses their actions with a hand. The identical copy of her trailing behind, face apologetic. The older woman wears a flowery, loose dress accompanied by a fashionable pink handbag. She struts into the house, placing her belongings near the entrance and gravitating towards the kitchen, "besides, I came to discuss something among...similar lines."

"Pardon?"

"Soobin," She beckons him closer, "don't you think it's time to think about starting a family? A future?"

"Auntie I'm too young for marriage."

"Okay okay, but at least you could start dating, don't you think?"

"I've dated before." Soobin answers, indignant. 

"Nothing serious! You've never dated someone for longer than 3 months, and it's fine time you start looking for something more long-term."

Soobin's face falls, deathly white dread seeping through his pores. He looks around, catching Kai's curious eyes and sends a quick 'help me' and 'not this again' pleading look to him. His lips pursue when the bastard merely lies back on the couch, giggling unabashedly at his Hyung's disposition.

_Honestly, there's no respect these days._

"There's this boy in my knitting class..." His Aunt trails off, expecting an enthusiastic and curious Soobin to probe about the mysterious stranger but all she got was a nod. She continues anyway, "He's the nicest boy I've ever met! He likes to sing and to cook, and he's got these muscles I think would be greatly of your interest-"

"Auntie..." He feels the shame burn hotter and hotter, the more she continues.

"Right right. The point is, the boy is single and looking for someone, and he believes you're very good-looking." 

Soobin shuffles his feet, crossing his arms and looking away. Reluctantly, he asks: 

"How does he know I'm attractive?" 

"I showed him a picture," She winks, "he'll be contacting you soon this week, I believe."

"Auntie!" Soobin could hear the cackles from the living room, and he already anticipated the endless teasing from the younger. 

Suddenly a bulb lights up in his head.

_Well...if he had to go through this, who was to say Kai had to be spared?_

Soobin grins. 

"I can't accept the call Auntie, I'm sorry you went through all the trouble of finding me a date but..." He bites his lip, not daring to look behind him where, on the couch, the unsuspecting victim of his scheme lay, laughing at his expense. 

"But I'm already dating Hueningkai."

The living room went eerily silent astoundedly fast. 

_Two birds, one stone._

Soobin mentally applauded his cleverness. 

"You-" His Aunt's mouth hung open, body stiff and eyes incredulous. 

"Yes, so you see, I can' go on any other dates." He's triumphant, the glow of his victory radiating off his cheeks, his eyes full of mirth. 

Until his Aunt, once again, ruins everything. 

"Oh, that's so lovely! Gosh, you two were always the cutest little things, of course, all that cuddling must've been a sign. I should've known."

Soobin frowns. 

"Umm..."

"This is excellent! More than perfect. You're right, you're right the both of you make a better pair than you and Bakehyun would've. Oh, baby, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Soobin fumbles for words, fingers tapping his arms ceaselessly. 

"Kai's-he's a bit shy and-"

"Say no more, I understand. Oh but now that I know surely you'd be comfortable enough to have dinner with us tonight?"

"T-tonight?"

Soobin doesn't get the chance to cancel. Doesn't get the opportunity to lie his way through this godforsaken catastrophe he's gotten them both into when his Aunt's already heading towards the living room, evident determination seeping from her.

_Well shit._

He gathers the few guts he has to turn around.

Kai is unamused. 

His beautiful almond eyes are narrowed to slits, directed straight at Soobin, jaw set and hands clenched. 

His Aunt approaches Kai, and it feels like it's all recorded in slow motion. 

"Kai sweetie, I-" She glances at her daughter who never left past the door, "we would like to invite you and Soobin over for dinner tonight. Would you like to go?"

Kai's eyes slide past her and stare blankly at Soobin. He feels ready to beg, prepared to buy all the plushies and suffer through all the mint chocolate ice creams in the world if it means Kai accepts. 

Kai must see something akin to the desperation Soobin's feeling in his eyes because he turns to his Aunt and with a smile, agrees. 

She spouts about arrangements and cleaning and meal preparations and in minutes she's gone. 

Soobin gulps. 

"You owe me so much Hyung."

"I know."

"No like, you owe me big time."

"Baby I'm sorryyyy. I didn't think she'd-"

Kai sighs, the air leaving him in that single breath and it's like all the annoyance flees with it. 

"It's okay." Kai gazes at Soobin. 

"Besides, imagine when I tell Yeonjun Hyung. He's never gonna let you forget this."

-

Soobin pressed the doorbell and waited, hands clammy, throat dry. 

"We're going to be fine."

Soobin shakes his head, his bangs falling into his eyes momentarily before Kai's reaches to brush them away. 

"You don't know that. They could ask all sorts of weird questions or find out we're not actually together or show you my baby pictures-"

"I hope they do the last one." Soobin pushed him away lightly, dimples showing and Kai smiled in return. 

"We're us," He presses, intertwining their arms, "we'll be fine."

Soobin takes a breath. "You're right."

Kai scoffs, "Of course I am."

Soobin's eyebrows knit together and he's about to protest fiercely against the statement when the door opens, and for the second time that day, he's caught off guard. 

"Welcome! Come in, come in, we have snacks, and the food will be out in about 5 minutes."

"Thank you for inviting us."

"My pleasure, honey, call me Aunt Mary, we're happy to have you here."

Aunt Mary excuses herself and leaves them stranded, unsure of where to go.

"The dining room?" Kai gestures vaguely, and Soobin can tell he's putting effort into making this feel normal.

Soobin hesitates before nodding.

They'd get through this, they would. It was gonna be easy. 

Then why was he so nervous?

The room is, quite frankly, gorgeous. The walls are coated with a pale beige that reflects the light from the chandelier perfectly, illuminating the room and highlighting the bouquet of white orchids in the middle of the table. 

"Wow," Kai whispers to Soobin who shares the sentiment. He slowly pulls out one of the gold and white chairs for Kai, and the younger takes the offer with a slight blush. 

"Should we have dressed fancier?" Kai whispers and Soobin has that exact thought as he stares at the big painting hanging from the opposite wall. 

"Maybe we can leave and change quickly?"

They certainly contemplate the idea, but Soobin's cousin pokes her head through the kitchen door, and he knows they're stuck right where they are. 

Well, at least they're not wearing sweatpants. 

Soobin had opted for a soft pink sweater and skinny black jeans paired with black boots to finish the look. Kai had gone for a more minimalistic approach. A white tee, white vans, black jeans and a denim jacket. 

Honestly, Soobin thought he looked astounding. 

Aunt Mary walks in a tray of lasagna in her hands and a brilliant, satisfied smile plastered on her face. 

"Well, boys, dinner's ready."

Their faces scrunch in quiet content, and they dig into their meals without another word. 

For a long, long moment, it's quiet between the four of them. 

Until.

"So how did you two get together?"

Soobin gulps, stealing a glance at Kai who froze mid-chew, fork somewhere between his mouth and the air. 

"I-"

"Soobin kissed me," Kai interrupts, a glint flaring in his stare and Soobin tries to swallow around the lump that's formed in his throat. 

This couldn't be good.

"Oh, my precious little plum did what now? Oh, spill! Spill! I need all the details."

Kai fakes a cough into his elbow, but Soobin knows his shoulders aren't shaking because he ate something that went down the wrong windpipe. 

He narrows his eyes. 

"Um...funny story..." Kai put his fork down, eyes never leaving hers, "we were out eating ice cream." He glances at Soobin and smirks, " and he told me the reason he hated mint choco was because it tasted like toothpaste."

"It does."

"I argued it didn't," Kai pressed, "but he's so stubborn he didn't listen to me, so I made him try it. He didn't like it, but that's what I'd expected."

Soobin suddenly didn't like where this story might go.

"I told him it tasted good to me because my taste buds were of a superior specimen. And he kissed me."

Kai smiled innocently, staring at the taller dead in the eye, "Told me I was right about mint choco and that if it weren't for me, his ignorance would've been prolonged. I was his salvation, not to mention the love of his life."

Soobin felt himself physically and mentally cringe. 

Across the table, he heard the muffled laughter of his cousin and the coos of his Aunt and all he really wanted to do was bang his head unrestrainedly against the pretty marble walls. 

Kai that bastard seems to be enjoying this to the fullest. Oh, Soobin was getting his revenge. And as he savoured the pasta, he knew exactly how he'd do it. 

"Yeah my confession story was funny, but it was by far average at least. A good story is our first date."

The colour in Kai's cheeks fled a bit, and his mirth subsided. 

His Aunt nodded eagerly.

"About a week after I-I kissed Kai, a large plushie stand opened in the amusement park downtown, and we decided to check it out. Once we were there and had successfully bought Tobin, I thought it was a bit of a waste to not go on any rides. S _omehow_ I coaxed this big baby into a rollercoaster ride. And Jesus Christ, I regret it with my entire being."

Kai, who seemed transfixed by his food on the outside, was dying inside. Nothing and he meant literally not even the divinity of God could help him stop the tremendous way his cheeks bloomed crimson. 

_Not this story._

Because unlike Kai who'd swiftly built a credible first kiss story, Soobin had decided to base his on real events. 

Soobin had teased the younger endlessly about the rollercoaster ride, otherwise known as the Event TM, for so many months after that the shame never quite left Kai's system. 

"So there I go pushing the poor boy onto the ride, and the engineer tells us all to press our heads to the back of the seat. Now I don't know what Kai was thinking, whether he was distracted or not or didn't care, he didn't press his head, and I swear it's the worst mistake he ever made."

Kai can't unglue his eyes from the half-ravished lasagna. 

"The ride takes off, and it's like, a 130-foot drop and of course I didn't think about how high it was until we're actually at the top. Naturally, I'm scared, so of course knowing Kai disliked this idea I turned to stare at the idiot, who hadn't pressed their head and consequently was staring straight down. I've never heard anyone scream that loud. I've never heard anyone scream "GOD PLEASE YOU CAN'T LET ME DIE LIKE THIS" at the top of their lungs."

Soobin was cracking up already, "It wasn't funny at the time, I mean I was distraught. He almost gave me cardiac arrest. It became funny later when I told our other friends and well-"

His Aunt, who had retained the focus of a hawk, had giggled quietly to herself and remained amused throughout the retelling. 

"But what did you do at the moment, dear? When Kai really was scared?"

They shared a look. 

Soobin felt his cheeks heat up. Back then he'd kissed Kai's head and held his hand the whole ride through, even when his grip made Soobin's hand go numb. Even when his nails dug a little too deep. 

He'd reassured the boy countless times that day and had even slept with him afterwards to ensure he was fine. 

Kai faced Aunt Mary again.

"He just-he held my hand." The younger concludes with a shrug.

"That's adorable!"

She keeps gushing, but Soobin's attention span is already focused on someone else. Kai had laughed at his own expense many days after the Event TM, but it was the first time they'd both thought about how intimate the moments between them felt. Soobin was at a loss, and, not knowing what else to do, he reaches his hand out to Kai and squeezes. 

_We're best friends._

Second squeeze. 

_This is normal._

Afterwards, there doesn't seem to be enough space for talking, and they all settle into quiet content. 

But that usually never lasted with his relatives. 

"Kate darling, are you still going out tomorrow with Robert?"

"I haven't decided mom. Danielle cancelled, and we can't pay for only two."

Soobin, the kind and curious soul he is, asks against his better judgment. 

"What happened?"

"Oh, me and my boyfriend were going to the beach tomorrow on a double date with our friends, but they couldn't catch a flight on time. We'd go alone but...it's less expensive for 4 people than it is for 2. Something about the food being made for groups of 4 and even when there are only two customers you still have to pay for a meal for 4."

"Oh, that sucks," Kai inputs, patting his full belly and leaning back a bit against his seat.

"Yeah..." Kate sighs and longingly stares off, "If only someone came with us."

Dread fills Soobin to the brim of his head because he knows, he just knows that-

"Soobin dear, are you free tomorrow?"

_Say something, anything, you have a meeting, you have a class, your apartment will be on fire._

"He is."

And shell-shock is not enough to describe the jarring blow to his gut. 

Aunt Mary faced Kai instead, "And are you?"

"Yes mam', in fact, we're not only free tomorrow we've also been wanting to go out again. The beach sounds fun."

"It is! Oh you'll love it, I got to tell Rob, there's this fancy little restaurant with a beach view that we'd booked for tomorrow and at night there will be a campfire and marshmallows and-" She continued on and on, rambling Kai's ear's off and the younger actually seemed captivated by the talk. 

Soobin had to take a moment. 

What the hell was happening?

He chose to remain silent- no use in interrogating him now when clearly, hello, he should want to go on a date with his boyfriend. 

Except Kai wasn't his boyfriend. 

(Why did part of him want to go on a date anyway?)

-

"I can't believe you got us into a double date."

"What? I want to go to the beach! It's been so long, and the ocean and I are one at heart and soul Soobinie, I can't be separated from my one true love for too long."

Soobin shakes his head, shoulders sagging in relief as they finally enter home. 

Home, he smiles. 

"Besides you told them about the rollercoaster! I have to salvage my reputation somehow." 

The older can't stop the string of giggles that flow out of him. He can't stop himself from draping his body all over the younger as he shakes in laughter, as he feels his eyes crystalize in glee. 

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever, but let's not forget you kissed me and called me your salvation."

Soobin shakes his head for what feels like the millionth time that night.

"I can't believe you told them that's how we got together. As if I'd kiss you when you taste like mint choco. I can't believe they bought it."

"What can I say? My irresistible charms made you kiss me even after eating mint choco ice cream."

"More like your cringy pouts made me pity you into kissing you."

"Nu-uh you'd totally kiss me because you couldn't help yourself."

Soobin chuckles once, twice, before erupting back into hysterical laughter and Kai joining him after a few seconds. 

"We're arguing over whether I'd kiss you on our ideal date and in a world where we're together. We're idiots."

"I'm not the idiot who said I was his boyfriend."

"But you accepted the double date."

"The beach Soobin Hyung! The beach!"

They smile at each other, traces of happiness in their eyes, in their flushed cheeks, in their red ears.

"Well off to bed then, got a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah let's brush our-"

Ring. Ring. 

"Hi mom, how are y-?"

"YOU KISSED KAI?????"

Soobin groans. 

-

"Hyung we're never going to win." Kai has the biggest pout Soobin ever seen him pull up to date and he pinches the younger's cheeks.

"Have some faith, will you?"

Kai eyes him suspiciously, looking back at the volleyball net and sighing longingly once more. 

"Hyung, we both suck at sports."

"Well we've never played volleyball, so how do you know?"

"That's more evidence we're definitely losing," Kai deadpans, lips into the straightest line imaginable. 

_Straighter than me_ , he thinks belatedly. 

"Oi Soobin! You guys ready?" Kate had the ball in her hands, her boyfriend jogging behind her. 

"Yep!" 

"No." Kai whispers but Soobin catches it and sends him a glare. 

"We'll be fine, even if we do lose it won't be by much, I mean how good can they be at volleyball?"

"Okay, okay. Let's try."

"Team Sookai?"

"Hell, yes!"

They set off, Soobin spiking the ball over the net in a surprising feat and Kai grins because maybe they did have a chance. The ball comes back just as fast, and Kai rushes to contracept its trajectory. "Mine," he calls out. 

The ball rebounds, grazing just above the net and falling rapidly to the ground. 

It touches. 

"SCORE!" 

Kai rushes to Soobin who opens his arms in joy, dimples present and eyes crinkling. 

"Don't get too comfortable boys!"

"Yeah? Bring it!"

And they do. They're 24-23, and it's set point, and Soobin can only hope he stops the ball from touching the floor on time. Robert is serving, and Soobin is anxious because, well, he's good. Extremely so. Robert releases a breath, raises the ball in the air, and strikes. 

"GOT IT!" "MINE!" Both boys lounge recklessly towards the flying sphere and without any regards, without a single look towards each other, stretch their arms out to reach and reach and-

Crash straight into each other. 

"Ow."

"YES!" Kate celebrates from the other side of the net, jumping up and down and kissing her boyfriend breathless. 

"That could've been us."

"What and have me kiss you like that?" Kai looks back at the couple as he stands up and shakes the sand out of his clothes, "ew."

"But we did better than expected." 

"That we did," Kai smiles at Soobin radiantly and he can't help but think the sun should be a bit jealous. 

"Well let's go get the snacks." All sadness at losing seemed to fly right out the window, because Kai was skipping towards the blanket they'd laid out with their things and not a silver of defeat evident. 

"So we still need to place a punishment." Kate sat next to Kai, reaching for the Gatorade and pulling her boyfriend along.

"Punishment?" Kai replied, sandwich halfway to his mouth. Soobin thought it was cute. 

"Yep."

"I didn't know there was punishment!" Kai sputtered, eyes incredibly wide and slightly fearful. 

"It won't be hard, you just gotta jump off that cliff right there and into the water."

Soobin whipped his head to the small cliff littered with teens making a line to jump. Huh. 

Looked fun. 

He turned to stare at Kai who was likely thinking the same thing judging by the curl in his lips and the way his eyes sparkled watching the water. 

"Last one to get there pays for dinner tonight!" 

"That's unfair you have an advantage!" Kai ran off, a shriek in his lungs as he took off his sandals and climbed as quickly as possible. 

Soobin right behind him trying his best to keep up, finally stretching his arm out to pull Kai back

. 

"No stop, stop! I'm gonna win."

"No, I'm winning."

"Nooo!" Kai shrieked. He pulled Soobin back with all his might, took a deep breath, and plunged into the blue. 

Soobin didn't waste a second at the surface. 

With a deep breath for air Kai let out the highest laugh to date. "I beat you!"

"Yeah whatever I let you fine."

"Sore loser."

"Cheater."

"Okay boomer."

"Kai!" The younger laughed to his heart's content, splashing water to the older boy's face who sputtered in shock. 

"I'll get you for that one. " 

"Let's see if you can." Kai dove and thrust with all his might, and Soobin, like always, like he'd never stop doing, followed. 

-

Kate and Rob had long joined them, and the four had been chatting nonstop for some time now. The waves had brought out a calmness out of Soobin, and as he clung to Kai, he couldn't picture feeling more at ease. 

"Oh look the sun's about to set." Four heads turned in unison to look at the big yellow orb that rested above the water. 

"Guess it's time to head inside," Kai murmured, but he didn't move, and neither did the other three. 

"You know, there's this myth, it says if you kiss at sunset, you'll have eternal love." Kate turned to the boys, "I say we try it out."

"You don't really believe it do you?" 

She shrugged giggling. "It's worth a try." She circled her arms around her boyfriend, and Soobin looked away. Unfortunately, that meant his eyes landed on Kai. With his rosy cheeks enhanced by the orange hue, Soobin's breath was knocked right out him. 

He's beautiful. 

Kai squirmed shyly, sliding his hands slowly to rest on Soobin's neck and he pulled the older a little closer. Closer than close. 

Count your freckles close. 

Soobin's breathing stopped altogether. 

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" 

"Wh-what...?"

"They're expecting us to kiss," Kai motioned to the couple next to them who still had their lips locked. 

"They're not looking," Soobin whispered back, leaning forwards, unable to stop, breath ghosting over Kai's lips. 

"They might."

"Hmm," Soobin couldn't pull back. Something drew him in, something was pulling him towards the younger. 

Something undeniable. 

"It won't hurt. It's just a kiss Hyung." 

And Soobin knows this, it's just a kiss. But his heart is beating unbelievably fast, and there's no way this is just a kiss. 

And despite this. Despite knowing how bad of a decision it could be. He kissed Kai with fervour, with desperation. His tongue ran across Kai's bottom lip, and they parted way. Soobin licked, nipped and savoured. Adored the way Kai whimpered beneath him, the way he kept unconsciously sliding into Soobin's lap. 

It's right. Like puzzle pieces. Like two stars connecting.

He kept pulling back in every time Kai pulled back out, and his hands gripped Kai's face to steady himself because he wanted more than he could have. He wanted so much more. 

It's right. Nothing with Kai had ever felt wrong but this, _this_ , had to be the most exhilarating and yet normal thing Soobin had ever experienced. 

It was just a kiss, and yet it wasn't. It wasn't perfect, their noses bumped, and it was rather sloppy in their frenzy. But it still felt more perfect than kissing anyone else.

Why?

It lasts longer than it should. 

They break apart, gasping for air, still too close but apart enough so they can look at each other in the eye. Kai's eyes are blown wide, lips reed but parted to make way for the most glowing smile. 

I did this. 

He laughs, giddy, full of joy and Kai soon follows. Drunk, absolutely drunk on each other. 

Robert whistles. "Yeah, I agree," Kate inputs, "one hell of a kiss."

Soobin rubs his neck, ready to shut them up or turn a blind eye but Kai just laughs and shrugs, "I am the best kisser." He leans closer to Soobin, "I told you, remember?"

"Oh, so that was all you?"

"Yep."

"I call bullshit, I did half the work there too if not more so if it was incredible it's just because-"

"We're going to get dinner, are you guys coming?" Robert interrupted, already heading towards the shore. 

"Yeah." But neither of them move for another 5 minutes. 

"Seriously though, I know I'm a great kisser, but I didn't know I was that good." 

"Haha. If anyone here is impressed it's you." 

"Sure, Hyung. Come on, I'm hungry." 

And they brush it off just like that.

It didn't have to be a big deal. 

It wasn't.

-

_How in the hell did they end up talking about this?_

"I swear! I thought you were with Yeonjun Hyung for a month!"

"How? No, don't tell me I can't think about it. That's-that's incest. We are not active practitioners of that in this house-hold."

"We're not even at home Hyung."

"Whatever. But me and Hyung? No, just no."

Kai suppresses a snort at his Hyung's overreaction. It wasn't even that weird with all the skinship they constantly delighted the rest of the friend group with. 

"So who have you thought about seriously? As in, if you had to choose someone you've dated before to stay with for good, who would it be?"

Soobin stabbed the shrimp a bit forcefully as he thought, "I'm not sure. I don't think I'd willingly go back to dating anyone I've gone out with."

"Why? Is your taste that bad?"

Soobin smacks his head, "Brat. But no, I just never saw a future with any of them."

"Huh."

"Yeah. Oh look they brought desert!" Soobin vigorously digs into the cheesecake. 

"Hyung you haven't finished dinner, are you really gonna eat dessert?"

"Yes?"

"You disgust me."

"It all mixes in your belly anyways."

"No, no, disgusting, atrocious."

Kai stared back, nose wrinkled and eyes judging. 

"Stop looking at me like that."

"I want you to know I'm judging to the hardest of my capacities."

"So not very much, huh?"

"Hyuuung."

Soobin almost choked laughing, and Kai thought he might deserve it a bit. 

"While we're on the subject though, I did...at some point...believe you and Taehyung were-"

"Please don't finish that thought." Kai lets his head fall to the table, causing a few heads from the nearby tables, including Kate's and Rob's, to look over. 

Kate gave Soobin a smile. He returned it. The double date combo had cost them half the meal, exactly how they'd booked it. However, because the place was packed, the waitress suggested they sit separately. It hadn't taken much for either party to agree. 

"Seriously you two are always so in sync."

"Yeah," Kai lifts his head, a pout prominent on his lips, "I'm actually not surprised. We got that a lot over the years, pretty sure a few of my friends from high school still think we were a couple who broke up once we entered college."

"Really? Who'd you leave Tae for?" The older teased, grabbing a big broccoli and appreciating it. 

_The food was to die for._

"You apparently."

Soobin choked again.

His coughing evolved, and he needed to take a minute and a glass of water to calm down. 

"Us?"

"Yeah. Ironic, huh?"

"Yeah..." He let the idea condense. More people than just his hasty to conclusions Aunt and his sadly oblivious cousin thought they were a couple too. Was he giving off coupley vibes? Was there a radar he could turn off?

"Besides," Kai fiddles with the straw in his vanilla milkshake, "I'm more into the quiet, gentle type. Taehyunnie is too serious and never laughs at my jokes."

Kai keeps ranting off, counting the numerous times Taehyun's ignored him in favour of watching Jungkook fancams or practising magic tricks. 

But not of that registers in Soobin's brain. Because all he could focus on was the fact that Kai's type seemed awfully similar to what he'd describe himself as. 

He couldn't figure out why that pleased him so much. 

-

Half an hour later the group found themselves preparing the bonfire, waiting for the assistance of the Hotel Employee. Kate had said the bonfire had been reserved for weeks now and she was ecstatic at being able to carry the plan through. 

Soobin couldn't help agreeing. 

"It'll just be a few minutes, they need to get the logs."

"We'll wait, it's fine." 

Kate and Rob stayed put around the bonfire area, but Soobin ventured towards the beach where Kai sat staring at the waves thrashing. 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmmm," The younger scooted over, and Soobin filled the space. Their legs tangled anyways. 

Kai motioned upwards, and Soobin followed. 

"Woah." The dark sky was plagued with billion fire-lights, they covered miles and miles, enclosing them in their own capsule. Soobin could feel his pleased smile showing, and he excitedly turned to Kai, comment dying in his lips as he stared and stared and stared. 

The view above them was beautiful, but Kai was breathtaking. 

His mouth was parted in awe, and his eyes twinkled brighter than the sky could dream of being. Kai's skin gleamed in the starlight and Soobin's throat dried. 

"I wish I could see this every day." He had this look, this far-away longing. The type of yearning that comes from poetry and rainy evenings, from tea and soft sweaters and Kai chose that moment to return Soobin's gaze, and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Because the sky was above them, but all he could think of was how Kai was right there, in front of him, and he wanted to kiss him. 

I want to kiss him. 

Shit. 

"Guys the bonfire is ready!"

Kai tilted his head, a little confused, a little hypnotized perhaps. 

"We- the fire-" Soobin couldn't do this. He couldn't speak or rationalize. 

Kai shook his head, breaking off contact between them and stood with an exaggerated stretch.

"Our conversation earlier had me thinking, about who'd fall in love with me and who I'd fall in love with."

Kai stretched his hand towards Soobin, "Guess you owe me a penny now."

"Yeah," Soobin answered because he couldn't process anything else.

And if when they started walking their hands were still firmly locked, neither of them commented. If when they sat down to roast marshmallows, they threw the definition of personal space out the window well they couldn't be blamed. 

They were 'dating.' Right?

Soobin dismissed the thought. It had been a moment thing, they had to pretend to be in love, this was normal. It would happen with anyone. 

"Actually I haven't thought about my romantic life seriously in some time," Soobin commented, and while he said he found it to be true. He'd never imagined a future with any of his dates. Whatever vision he'd crafted of himself at age 30 always somehow involved his friends and no one else. 

He still lived with Kai. 

"Why?" The other questioned, marshmallow almost burning when he pulled it away. 

"I guess I never had the need for it. I've always had you."

And Soobin meant he'd always have his friends, his best friend. But he had a feeling it carried more than he meant it to. 

Kai took a big bite of his treat and smiled, mouth a little food and really it should've been gross. 

But Kai has never grossed Soobin out. 

"You'll always have me."

Soobin squeezed Kai's hand, and the latter returned it. 

-

The day finishes with them all cramped back into Robert's 2015 black Nissan Rogue, and Soobin's a bit relieved. 

No more pretending. He smiled. 

Kai had fallen into a deep slumber almost instantly, his head rested on Soobin's shoulder, and the elder took a picture because how could he not? Kai was adorable. 

Soobin feels the claws of sleep dig into him as well, head wobbly and eyelids heavy when he hears his cousin speak. 

"They look so in love, don't they? I think it's cute."

"They really do," Rob answers back, "not better than us but still mad for each other."

Soobin sniggers, smugness overtaking him. His family is so easy to fool; it's actually a bit concerning. 

He stares down at Kai who is peacefully resting and gripping onto Soobin's shirt; fists balled uptight. 

So cute. 

He starts caressing the boy's head, brushing his hair from his face and the younger wiggles closer to Soobin, shivering. 

Soobin pulls out a jacket from his backpack and wraps the younger in it, smiling at how he instantly relaxes. 

He's still smiling down at him when the thought hits him like a truck.

He never wants this to end. 

Holy shit. 

He stops laughing., stops smiling, freezes like a statue in the Grevin Paris art museum. And that's when he realizes he fooled himself. The wanting to kiss Kai, the kiss itself, the need for contact between them at all times even before these past days. The way he orbits around the younger all the damn time. 

He didn't pretend to be in love with Kai today, he was.

Had always been. 

And now that he'd finally admitted it. He couldn't go back to pretending he wasn't.

-

Morning rolls around, and Soobin doesn't entirely know how to act. Nothing had been discussed the previous night, both too tired (Soobin too shocked) to do so. 

But Kai didn't seem to be affected by any of their previous activities, not even kissing, and Soobin wonders why but Kai's wrapping himself all over Soobin in a clingy manner and he smiles because how could he not? 

Soobin's making breakfast, omelette with avocado and toast, and Kai keep hugging his back, keeps distracting him with his proximity. 

"Hyung," Kai nuzzles his back. 

"Yeah?"

Kai becomes a bit more serious, and the older can tell because his grip isn't as loose. His face is tightly pressed against him. 

Soobin's heart rate picks up.

"I- I have something I need to tell you, but- but you can't get mad."

"Baby I'd never get mad at you."

"You need to promise."

Soobin wonders what it's about, why all of a sudden he's acting this way.

"I promise," Soobin replies earnestly and it seems to be the detonating feat. Kai releases a breath and in a second whispers, "It wasn't fake. I didn't pretend to be in love with you."

For a moment, the only noise in the kitchen was the casserole. 

Soobin holds his breath. Kai feels him tense up and feels his heart slow to a stop. He tries to get Kai off of his back.

"Soobin?"

"Kai let go, turn around."

"No." He stubbornly holds on, as if it's his lifeline as if he'll crumble the instant he lets go.

"Please."

Kai is weak, really weak because even though he's shaking, he cautiously let's go and faces Soobin who has an incredulous expression. 

"Do you mean it?"

Soobin can't let himself hope, can't allow himself to dream of-

"Please tell me you meant it." Soobin presses their foreheads together. Kai remains silent. Soobin's fear is crawling up to his rib cage, nagging at him.

"Yes."

They kiss again.

And Soobin understands why it felt like the most natural thing in the world now. 

-

Bonus:

"Shit Kai! Breakfast!"

Kai giggled, wrapping his arms around Soobin as the older frantically turned the stove off, the omelette almost entirely burnt. 

"Oops."


End file.
